For Your Entertainment
by RevanBodyguard
Summary: Dante's wildest dreams have come true! Yes, literally. The seductive, persuasive Umbra Witch has warmed up to him and his charms. She's willing to show him how far she would go to entertain. No, I won't complete this, I like it the way it is.


For Your Entertainment

He found her in the last place he would least suspect.

His bed. Waiting for him.

She sprawled comfortably upon the covers, clad in nearly nothing but thin fabric covering her hips, high heeled boots that reach to the thigh, gloves that end at the arms, and breasts covered for obvious reasons. Fingers glided from her slender legs to plucking daintily at lingerie. Strands of long raven hair shifting at her every elegant movement, revealing a bit more skin as she switched from lying on her back to lying on her front, her legs swaying behind her playfully. She was putting on quite a show for him. Gold embroidery stood out along with the medallions and red ribbons assorted in her hair. Leaning on her hand, she winked at him suggestively, inviting him with a flick of a finger. "What took you so long, half-demon? It's not polite to make a lady wait. It's fortunate that I'm in such a good mood today…"

That was more than enough to convince him to come over and she doesn't look like all she wants to do is snuggle – that's not her style nor his, though a bit of a romantic scenario suits their taste. He shrugged out of his coat, letting it fall carelessly behind him as he advanced towards her.

Smiling, she adjusted her glasses, "Mmm, I think your 'friend' is happy to see me as well." As he leaned in close for a kiss, she immediately rejected him by pressing a gloved finger on his lips and did so again when he opened his mouth for an explanation. Okay, he got it: no kissing, no talking – what else? Punishment for making her 'wait' on him? She was enjoying the annoyed look on his face as she fiddled with buckles of his shirt and pulled the zipper down on the front. She pressed her lips tenderly against his bare collarbone, pulling the cuff of his shirt towards her as she resumed the same position from before on her back. He quickly removed his shirt and crawled closer to her. She stopped his actions again, pressing the tip of her boot against his bare chest.

"My boots," she haughtily whispered. "Take them off."

Pleasure would be all his. She looked better with the gloves on anyway. Would be faster if he had Rebellion on him to simply cut them off. He smirked as he untied the laces on the thigh-high boot. She patiently placed another boot in front of him after he finished the first one. He swiftly untied that one without any difficulty and tossed them to the side.

Before she can protest, he briskly kissed her thighs and she gave a soft sigh in response. He kissed her hip and pulled the flimsy strings apart with his teeth.

She gasped. "Bad boy." She purred as she lifted her hips, pulling down the delicate lingerie. He beat her to it, much to her amusement.

He raised her legs and placed them apart on his shoulders, basking in her essence.

She entangled her fingers in his hair and moaned, widening her legs but he had a secure hold on them. She bit the leather material of her gloves in an attempt to silence or muffle her ecstasy. It didn't work. His teasing tongue worked in wondrous ways. She pressed a hand to her forehead. "Oh, Dante!" She breathed heavily as she arched her back, gripping the bed sheets. "Dante! I lo--!"

An icy, wet sensation creped through his clothes and his skin.

"I'm really starting to loathe this mortal."

"It was your idea to place a bet in this petty challenge."

"Jeanne, remember that he posed the challenge in the first place. I was happy to oblige to put him in his place. Rodin, perhaps you should dump another bucket on him. Just to be safe before we assume anything."

Dante's expression twitched in reaction to the bucket of water dumped on him in courtesy of Rodin.

"He ain't dead," Rodin gruffly replied. "That's for sure. After all he had, I thought that it killed him."

"Don't be ridiculous, he doesn't go down quite easily as you think." Bayonetta stated, bending down to Dante. She gently slapped his cheek. "Hey, wake up already. You lost the bet so pay up." She turned to Rodin. "You should dump one on him just for heck of it."

He groaned, his eyes fluttering open before shutting closed due to response of the lighting in Hell's Gates. "Damn," he groaned, pressing a hand to his temple. "What the Hell happened?"

"You had one too many and became roaring drunk until you passed out." Jeanne stepped in. She sounded relieved that all the alcohol hadn't killed him and would've criticized her Umbra Sister had it killed him.

"Let me rephrase what she just said: you barely had five drinks and passed out on the floor. What's the matter, sweetheart? Can't hold your liquor?"

Bayonetta from Bayonetta and Dante from Devil May Cry don't belong to me. But know if they did, they would appear in the same game and something extra...

Like... Have these two have a drinking contest, Dante going unconscious with this sexy dream. But before he passed out, he sings karaoke _badly_ and proposes to Bayonetta, much to everyone's amusement and Bayonetta's annoyance. Then it's over and everybody's satisfied! (Well, except for Enzo, who has to pay for the drinks.) Dante may not have drunk so much and Hell's Gates don't get as much customers, Bayonetta probably chugged out of a keg or two. And Rodin probably just wants a little more cash in his pocket. Hey, doesn't it sound like what I just wrote?


End file.
